100 Words
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: 100 short Yuyu Hakusho drabbles. Inside there will be an area in bold explaining couples, and a little info on each chapter. I hope you enjoy these short fics. the rating is high just in case.
1. 1 Hello

Hello hello! Lately I've been obsessed with Bleach, and enjoying writing stories for that category, but don't worry Yu Yu Hakusho is my one true love. These drabbles that you are about to be reading are from my "dead din," As I call them. Or at least some of these stories are. I will post in bold some info on them and I would appreciate if you read the bold part so you don't accidentally read something you don't like. And as always I don't own a thing though if I did own Yusuke and Kuwabara…_insert evil cackle_…Oh the things I will do.

1234 

**Word: Hello**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes**

**Couples: If you squint you can see Yusuke/Kuwabara-and if you squint really hard you can see Mukuro/Hiei**

**1234 **

"Ryo!" a voice rang our catching a bald servant of Yusuke's attention. The bald man turned and offered a small smile at his friend Kyo, a demoness who served under Mukuro. She smiled at the bald demon and slapped him heartily on the back and then proceeded to jabber away, a tendency of hers. "So Ryo, getting ready for your new human master's arrival?" The woman teased.

Ryo sniffed at that, "Yes we are…don't remind me."

The woman shrugged at his coldness and asked, "You really disturbed that your Lord Yusuke is bringing in a human to live with him."

Ryo folded his arms and sat down on the hallway floor leaning against the hallways wall. Ryo sighed, "I don't know…I just worry that what happened to Raizen will happen to Lord Yusuke. That would be…devastating. I like all the new changes Yusuke had caused for Demon world."

Kyo slid down to sit next to her friend, "I think Yusuke's relationship with this human he's bringing to live with him is terrible romantic."

"They're just friends!" Ryo pointed out to the woman.

She giggled flashing her fangs, "But I learned from Master Hiei all Yusuke has done for this human."

Interest peeked Ryo asked, "Well…what has he done?"

Kyo grinned, "Well first of all there's the whole going through that year long ordeal to make this human able to not only withstand the miasma in demon world's air, but to also lengthen his life to that of a demon. That sounds like something one would do for a mate, not a simple best friend."

Ryo nodded, "I'll admit…the two must be close, but from the stories I've heard they've been through a lot together. Also, many demons have spoken highly of this human, and I heard from Master Yusuke one night when he was drunk, that this human was the first male friend he ever made."

"Well," Kyo said, "I find it odd that he's willing to endure so much for the sake of this human friend, when supposedly there was this human woman that he was supposed to take as his mate."

"If you're talking about Keiko, those two had a falling out a year ago," A new voice entered the hallway causing both demons to turn.

There stood a tall man, with an unmistakable human scent. His hair was copper and curled, placed up in hair gel and looking like and odd cocoon. He wore a white shirt, and acid-wash jeans. His sneakers were dirty, and he carried three large bags, and to Ryo and Kyo's bewilderment, there was a large cat sleeping on his shoulder. The man grinned and extended a hand to the two on the ground.

"Hi there. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend…and sorry ma'm. I'm not Yusuke's lover," The man said looking thoroughly amused.

Both leapt up and offered to take Kuwabara's bags, the human politely refusing. However he dug around in his bag and pulled out a square box of pastries, "I brought this as a gift, you two can have it. I know I'm human and I have a lot to learn, and a lot of respect to earn but I hope you will give me some patience," The man said bowing deeply surprising both Ryo and Kyo. Then he stood up catching his cat that had slipped from his shoulder in shock.

Kuwabara straightened himself back up, and with another grin, headed off down the hallway greeting any demon he passed with a handshake and a polite bow.

"You know…" Ryo said slowly, "Maybe…this human won't be so bad after all."

Kyo grinned helping herself to the pastries, "I think I'm going to like the visits here If Mukuro and Hiei would visit more often!"

Ryo looked at her, "They too busy with all that sexual tension to stop by?"

Both demons jumped as down the hall they heard Yusuke's voice ring out and the sound of two bodies hitting the wall. Yusuke had cried out, "KUWABARA YOU'RE HERE!" And then obviously tackled his friend with as much zeal as a puppy.

Ryo grinned, and nodded, "I'll admit…maybe it's not so bad having the human here."

1234 

Well this is the end of this drabble, I'm glad I got to pull this from my dead din. 


	2. 2 GoodBye

**Word: Good-bye**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes**

**Couples: Yusuke/Keiko, Yusuke Kuwabara**

1234

"Y-You can't just leave me Yusuke! We've been together for three years!" Keiko pleaded as she watched her boyfriend pack up his things in their small apartment. Yusuke ignored her his face stony, though his eyes were red as if he had been crying. "Keiko…you're the one that cheated on me…remember?" Yusuke said keeping his voice low.

Keiko's eyes filled with tears, "I…I'm sorry!" Keiko pleaded.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Yusuke shouted turning around to face her.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and both turned to Kuwabara who had stood in the doorway. "I got your things in the car," Kuwabara said to Yusuke not looking at Keiko.

Keiko's eyes narrowed, and she strode over to Kuwabara and slapped him hard across the face. It had been Kuwabara who had told Yusuke of Keiko's adultery. "Why couldn't you just…just stay out of our life you bastard!" Keiko sobbed hysterical.

Angered, Yusuke caught Keiko by her wrist and flung her on the couch before placing a tender hand on Kuwabara's red cheek. Yusuke saw the shame in Kuwabara's eyes, and Yusuke put an arm around his friend's neck resting his hand on the back of Kuwabara's head.

"This is not your fault…if you hadn't told me what she was doing I would regret it. I would."

Yusuke then turned to look at Keiko who covered her face as she cried. Yusuke's expression softened and he whispered, "Maybe this is partially my fault. I'm a fighter Keiko…and I leave you alone a lot. I don't mean to, but I do. I'm sorry…but I can't change, fighting is in my blood. You told me you would always wait for me…but I guess that was expecting to much. Good-bye Keiko."

Yusuke turned grabbing the last of his bags and left with Kuwabara. The larger man helped Yusuke in the car, Yusuke pausing to touch Kuwabara's cheek. He sighed a little sadly at Kuwabara's mark and Kuwabara grinned at him. "S'okay Urameshi…I'm fine."

Yusuke grabbed his friend and hugged him as tight as he could, "You're the best Kuwabara."

And as the two embraced, they were unaware they had intentionally started something that would one day develop into a much closer and beautiful relationship.

**End of this one. Yay!**


	3. 3 Movies

Word: Movie

**Word: Movie**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: No**

**Couples: none.**

1234

Home movies make you nostalgic.

Horror movies make you laugh.

Romantic movies make you cry.

Sad movies make you cry even harder.

Comedies make you laugh.

Action movies make you want to fight.

Drama movies always worry you.

Mystery movies make you fall asleep.

Western movies-you refuse to watch them-so I don't know what they make you do.

But I remember every single time I've gone to the movies with Yusuke Urameshi.

Going to the movies was a way to really see into the person: Yusuke Urameshi. See all sides of him. I'm sure Kuwabara has seen all the sides of Yusuke, sides Yusuke won't show me, sides that Yusuke will only allow his best friend to see. There is a lot I don't know about Yusuke, but I'm glad for the little I do know. In this way, I get to know all about Yusuke.

The movies are truly a wonderful place.

"Oi Kurama!" Yusuke said interrupting Kurama's thoughts, "Kuwabara wants to rent Ringu from the video store, and I'm getting a foreign film. What do you want?"

Kurama smiled at Yusuke and offered, "Why don't you just pick one out for me?" After all, it wasn't the movie Kurama would really be watching.

**End of this. :D**


	4. 4 Crying

Word: Crying

**Word: Crying**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes**

**Couples:**

1234

"Sonomee…just calm down…you're alright…" Kuwabara whispered as he held the softly crying girl in his arms. The girl was fair skinned, and had shoulder length white blond hair. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears, and though she was trying hard to prevent herself from crying, she just wound up making a lot of noise anyway.

Sonomee was one of many students under Kazuma Kuwabara, famed psychic teacher of human and demons alike. Kuwabara had started training young future spirit detectives at the request of Koenma one day. He had agreed, saying he would do it for a while…and now 300 years later Kuwabara was still teaching young students, and remaining young as his demon friends did. Since Enma saw Kuwabara was being, "useful," he allowed his son Koenma to lengthen Kuwabara's life.

"I-I…I mus-mustn't cry…" Sonomee whispered voice sounding strained. Kuwabara looked down at the poor girl, and cast his eyes over to her mangled and broken legs. This was just poor Sonomee's luck. Out of all his students Kuwabara had ever had, Sonomee was probably the worst. Not that she was a bad student, know she tried her very hardest…it's just the poor American girl had many, many, problems.

For one she had trouble with her Japanese, and sometimes misunderstood what others told her.For another, her powers seemed to have a mind of their own, and for this the girl's powers often reacted with out Sonomee's consent. One time, Sonomee had even managed to cause a small tornado while in the middle of training and send it crashing into her fellows. This caused her to get picked on by all the others. None of her comrades seemed to like her at all, thinking she was weak and pathetic.

However Kuwabara knew she was quite the opposite, if he could just get her to unlock her powers and control them…she had the potential of surpassing Kuwabara as the strongest human in the world.

The reason Kuwabara's worst student was trying so hard not to cry was of course the broken legs. But the accident that had caused the broken legs was not an "accident," at all. A demon burst into Kuwabara's training facilities, with intent to kill, "the famed best friend of Yusuke Urameshi."

Kuwabara had been taken by surprise and called the demon a coward. "If you were really so brave as to kill me, you'd do it in my home-the home I share with Yusuke Urameshi," Kuwabara has snapped at the demon as they fought.

Kuwabara was working with his newer students that day, they were unprepared for this sort of thing, and Kuwabara was having a tough time protecting them. Kuwabara found himself on the ground soon, bleeding and suffering a concussion. The demon made his way to Kuwabara, when Sonomee flung herself on the demon choking him best she could. The demon had been surprised and reared back. One of Kuwabara's older students arrived then, and shot a blast at the demon. the elder student hadn't seen Sonomee, but cried out when he saw both the demon and Sonomee go flying through the wall.

"Oh no! What have I done," the young man had cried, but Kuwabara had grabbed him and ordered him to fetch Kurama. Kurama would save her.

But now Kuwabara held the brave girl in his arms and sat quietly looking at her legs…they were so messed up…one looked like a noodle for God's sake! He just didn't know if the girl would be okay this time.

"Just cry Sonomee…just cry…alright? Stop holding it in." Kuwabara whispered to Sonomee cuddling her to him.

"Master…" Sonomee croaked before giving into her crying. "Master," Sonomee sobbed looking up at Kuwabara with hopeful eyes, "Did I…do good? I did good this time ri-right? Right?"

Kuwabara felt his throat tighten and words run dry. So instead Kuwabara smiled the biggest smile he had to offer, kissed her brow, and held her close.

By the time Kurama arrived, Kuwabara knew that at least one of Sonomee's legs would not be able to be saved and the girl still had the possibility of losing the second. And as Kuwabara waited for Kurama to bring good new about his student, Kuwabara gave into his own tears.

And those tears only stopped when Sonomee had been wheeled out of the back room, left leg missing well above her knee. She has laughed and told her teacher not to worry, "As soon as I get used to a fake leg, I'll be back to training Master Kuwabara." Sonomee had promised, causing Kuwabara to wrap her in his firm arms. And this time it was him doing his best not to cry.

**End of this one. Sonomee was an original character I had wanted to have a whole series on, along with three others she would eventually befriend. Expect more with Sonomee and these three friends! I'll list a little info at the bottom.**

_**Alice Sonomee**_** (she's an American who came to japan/demon world in order to be trained by Kuwabara at the age of 13. She has no family, but stays with Shizuru, now that she's in Japan. Her current age (in most fics) is 15)**

_**Teo **_**(A fire demon, if he sneezes his hair will turn to fire. He looks like a teen but is 400 years old. Enjoys his duty in being the most talkative/annoying member of the team.)**

_**Jeel**_** (A deaf wolf demon who has pledged his loyalty to Argo, who saved him and took him in when Jeel's pack abandoned him after Jeel went deaf. Jeel is cold and callous towards anyone but Argo. He looks to be in his early 20's but Is about 10,000 years old.)**

_**Argo **_**(leader of Sonomee's team. He's a demon, and has relations to Enki, though he does not have horns or is such a massive guy. He does have orange skin and green hair however. He looks 30, but it's hinted he was around the time ****Raizen**** was born. He likes Sonomee a lot-he thinks she's like a puppy, and often calls her his pet. Poor Sonomee.)**


	5. 5 Mother

**Word: Mother**

**Pulled from dead din: no**

**Couples: none**

**Extra info: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara talking to their mothers' graves.**

1234

**Yusuke:**

"Hey Mom…it's been a while. Sorry I haven't visited so long…but you know. Demon world has me busy. I'm 192 today…and I knew I had to at least be here for my birthday. I got you a beer, and a pack of cigarettes. I thought I'd leave some porn for you to, but you know…I bet the grave keeper wouldn't let me come back after that. It's your offering, but still…people are dicks.

I know being a demon never bothered you, but sometimes it bothered me. I wasn't going to age for one…and in the mean time you got so old mom. You told me that was normal, and cold me a piece of shit…but you held me when I had to watch Keiko get gray hair with out me. I'm sure if you'd been around you would have held me when Kuwabara got Alzheimer's disease. That was hard to go through…I'm thankful you never got it.

Mom…I know that we were both…a shitty pair. I was a sucky kid, and you weren't mother of the year…but you accepted me for everything that I was and everything that I could have become, or did become. So…thanks…Mom. I love you."

**Kuwabara:**

"Hey mom! Happy Mother's day! I got you a box of chocolate, don't worry I picked out all the one's with coconut in them because I know you're allergic to it. Shizuru is at work, so she'll be here later tonight, she probably got you a new sun hat. Shizuru said you used to wear them all the time and looked awfully pretty in them…

…I…I'm sorry mother…I'm sorry that by giving life to me, you ended your own. Dad says I shouldn't think such things but I do. I wish I hadn't been born, just so you could still be here and see how pretty Shizuru has grown up to be. I wanted you…to see a lot of things that you weren't here to see…and I know it's selfish, but sometimes I was so angry at you for dying and leaving me without a mother my first day of kindergarten…the first time I lost a tooth…the first time I cried because of a bad day…there are a lot of things I wish you had been alive to see…but mostly I just wish you had been alive to see me grow up."

**Kurama:**

"Hello mother…you must be surprised in the realm of the dead to find that I'm not there. I'm sorry I lied to you…but the faking of my death was needed. I couldn't…I was not strong enough to tell you I was not really your son…just a demon who selfishly robbed you of that right to have a son.

Mom…

Mom I loved you-I still live you. I always thought of you, and I always will think of you…as eons pass, as the world turns, as time erodes everything away, mom I'll still be thinking of you. Thank you for all that you've done for me mother…thank you."

**Hiei:**

"Hina…Mother…rest in peace."

**end of this one. **


	6. 6 White

**Word: White**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes**

**Couples: Jace/Sonomee, Hiei/Mukuro, Yusuke/Kuwabara**

**Extra Info: A story about Sonomee, Jeel, Argo, and Teo, a new team of Spirit world. And introducing Jace, Sonomee's stalker-and main villain against the team…but he's hard to be called a villain. Jace's character is a complicated and in the end of stories with him he is one of those characters where you could draw to your own conclusion if he's a bad person, or a good person. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Also, songs in this story are my originals-and the first one is called "White." The second song is called, "A Change of Heart." The full songs are not listed, just pieces.**

1234

"_Softly falling pure and clean,_

_Like the petals from that time,_

_That time in early spring…_

_I wait for you in the white._

_Lover…oh lover…_

_I wait for you in the white_

_Lover…oh lover…_

_In the pure clean white_

_I wait and count the flakes in my lashes-"_

"Songbird, that is lovely," A deep voice said with a dream like sigh, "But it's too sad…sing me something happier!" A man insisted. He sat a leisurely on a large pillow, large enough to serve as a bed. His black hair shone in the dully-lit room, sparkling as if stars adorned his black tresses. His green eyes were focused on the person who had been singing, and shone with a type of cruel adoration.

Alice Sonomee stood before this man, eyes filled with distaste.

Three weeks ago, this demon lord had captured her and her teammates Argo, Jeel, and Teo when they were coming back from a successful mission. Apparently they had accidentally wandered into his territory, so he came to get rid of the trespassers...but instead had seemed to be instantly attracted to Sonomee. Sonomee, in her humble opinion hadn't felt she looked that great that day. Her short white hair was mussed, and she was covered in blood, some hers while the rest was her enemy's or friends' blood. She had also been plopped on the ground currently fixed her artificial leg, for a demon's fang had managed to get lodged in the joint.

But something about Sonomee must have been appealing, for soon Jace was introducing himself, and praising the gods that allowed this beautiful human to wander in his territory. Sonomee had looked at her friends, but they were laughing at her-until Jace swooped Sonomee up, declared she was his and tried to run off with her. A fight broke out, and before Sonomee could put her leg back on, something hit her in the back of the neck and the next thing Sonomee knew, she had woken away from her friends, in a luxurious bed. Her short white hair brushed and adorned with emerald clips, while her face had been painted like a porcelain doll, and she's been placed in a flowing dress with colors one might find on a hummingbird. She had tried to stand-to find her artificial leg was still removed, which resulted in her collapsing on the floor. That was when Jace had flounced in holding her newly repaired leg, and smiling with sincere a apology about how he had taken her artificial leg to fix it. Sonomee ignored his apologies and idle chatter and instead demanded to know where her friends where, however instead of an answer Jace asked her to sing for him.

"You're so lovely…you must have a wonderful voice, sing for me songbird."

Sonomee had ignored him again, but at that he told her that her friends where in his dungeon and he had no qualms with killing them if she did not do as he asked. So she had humbly asked what he wanted to hear, and sang him a love song while he laid his head in her lap. Jace had parties every night where he showed of Sonomee's beautiful voice, and he delighted in watching demons try to pick on her. Sonomee's powers had not been suppressed in any way, so she could hold her own proving herself a very capable fighter. However she was nothing compared to Jace's power.

He had flared his aura up once around her, only once, but it brought Sonomee to her knees and she dared not raise a fist to him.

She only knew one person as strong as Jace, but Yusuke Urameshi was not here.

So for the sake of her friends, who she had been allowed to see as long as she didn't let her presence be known to him, Sonomee remained Jace's faithful minstrel.

"Very well Jace," Sonomee said as she thought about what to sing. She had to make up the songs on her own, and coming up with quick beautiful prose was second nature for her because she had always liked poetry-and songs were like poetry when you thought of it. She opened her mouth to sing, but Jace suddenly rose from his place and came to stand before her, tilting her face up to look into his eyes.

"We're having a party tonight…and as a special treat for you I'm going to allow your friends to come up from the dungeons. They ask me everyday if you're alive, or where you are. I assure them you're fine…" Jace said with a soft chuckle green eyes sparkling, "but they care so much about you."

"You must be mistaken…Argo is the only one that likes me," Sonomee said cheeks flaring with color as she thought of Argo, who at times she felt was her only friend on her team. He accepted her right away as her teammate and called her his pet rabbit, and treated her kindly and didn't ask how she lost a leg, or why she was an orphan like the others. "Oh songbird that's not true!" Jace argued, Sonomee staring at him...just as Argo he gave her an animal nick name. Sonomee now wondered is she gave off a sort of animal like scent of something.

"Do you like Argo?" Jace had suddenly asked when Sonomee had remained silent. He had a weird fascination with Sonomee, which was as fascinating as it was frightening. He had never kissed Sonomee or touched her inappropriately, but it was obvious he cared for Sonomee in a weird way...a loving way Sonomee was neither prepared for, nor used to. He treated her kindly, though he made it clear she was _his_, and she was not allowed to leave this place unless it was to go with him somewhere. Sonomee didn't think he loved her…for if she thought that then she'd truly be scared of what could happen while in his presence.

"No!" Sonomee said face red, "He's my first friend in Japan besides Master Kuwabara…" the young American girl said stumbling over her words. "He thinks I'm a capable fighter, and good teammate…and not clumsy or silly...he thinks I'm worthwhile."

Jace pulled Sonomee to him, petting her face and long elegant neck, "Oh my dear Songbird…you are a strong young lady…and you're not clumsy or silly. You walk with elegance despite one of your legs being false, and your words are careful for your always checking to make sure you're speaking the right language. You're wonderful my songbird…" Jace cooed, Sonomee feeling her face turn bright red.

He did this a lot, adorned her with compliments, and pet her head lovingly.

It was…embarrassing…but she did…kind of like the attention. Sonomee was teased a lot by the Japanese people, and demons alike for how often she stumbled over her words if she didn't think what she was going to say first.

"The party will begin soon…rest your voice and let me lie on your lap…just hum a sweet melody for me," Jace commanded pulling her to the large pillow he had been seated on comfortably earlier. Obeying, Sonomee sat down getting comfortable, and resisted in tensing as he placed his had on lap burying his nose in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

An hour late he finally roused himself from her lap and sent his servants to take her back to his room while he prepared for that nights party.

It was another hour before he came up to his room holding a gold collar with a thin fine gold chain with a ring at the end. "This is for you Songbird…I don't want you slipping off to help your friends escape…" Jace said as he slipped to collar on her neck, and put the ring on his hand. Apparently the ring when placed on Jace's finger, allowed him to control the length of the golden chain that ran from Sonomee's neck to Jace's finger. He fluffed her hair, and then held out his arm for her to take, which she obediently did.

Jace led her back into the main room of his home, the area already being spruced up and filled with decorations. And sitting chained to one of the guests' tables were her friends, no worse for wear then she had last seen them. They were healthy, clean, and only looked a little tired, for the chains around their feet and arms drained them of their power. Her eyes met with her friends and all stood despite their weakness.

"Sonomee!!" Teo cried gleefully, his hair turning into flames at his eagerness.

"Rabbit…you are alright…" Argo sighed with relief grinning happily to see his youngest team member was alive and well.

Even the normally cold and distant Jeel looked happy, his thick wolf tail bushing up and lifting to wag.

Seeing them happy to see her, filled Sonomee with a grateful thrill.

Forgetting Jace was next to her Sonomee ran to throw her arms around her friends hugging them each tightly for a long time. However as she hugged Argo she felt a tugging at her collar from Jace shortening the length of chain. She was pulled away from Argo and into Jace's arms, where Jace held her possessively, his green eyes glaring at Argo, who glared right back.

Making sure the deaf Jeel could see his lips, so that the demon might read them, Jace announced, "You are here because I am certain my songbird, Sonomee's voice will sound ten times as good if she knows her friends are here. Don't embarrass me when the guests arrive or you'll regret it."

"Sonomee isn't your pet!" Argo snapped at him and the protectively said, "She's mine."

While Argo had no feelings other then paternal, Jace did not know that, and Argo's words made him glare the harder. Jace pulled Sonomee to him and tilted her chin up, and did something he had never done before. Gently and briefly he brushed his lips over Sonomee's and while Argo, Jeel, and Teo were snarling at him in rage, he turned on his heal bringing Sonomee with him. As Sonomee blushed with humiliation, Jace gently held her looking a little ashamed at his hasty action. But then guests arrived and he was introducing Sonomee to each and every demon-so there was no time for apologies. Some had been at previous parties, so they greeted Sonomee warmly talking about how they couldn't wait to hear her newest song. It was the last few guests that caught her eye and filled her with happiness.

"And this is my friend Mukuro," Jace said pointing at the demon woman whom Sonomee already knew. "And this is Hiei her husband…and who are the two behind you Mukuro?" Jace asked. Mukuro who spared Sonomee, and her teammates a glace and quick head count to make sure they were all there, smiled lightly and said, "The shorter one is Yusuke, along with his spouse Kuwabara…both are former spirit detectives, Jace."

Sonomee met her Master's eye, and Kuwabara gave Sonomee a look of comfort, and reassurance. Yusuke had his hand around his lover's waist, probably holding so tight because Kuwabara wanted to leap to his student's side and rescue her.

"Ah…so you are here for my songbird and her friend's right?" Jace asked with a sad little sigh surprising Sonomee.

"Yes we are." Hiei said bluntly red eyes glimmering up at Jace.

Jace shrugged, "I knew I couldn't keep them forever…but I shall keep them for this last party. After it's over I'll return them to you."

"That's it?" Kuwabara blurted surprised at how easy this all way.

Mukuro nodded and looked back at Kuwabara, "That's it…Jace owes me a favor. He'll relinquish your friends to me, just as I said."

Jace looked down at Sonomee, "Ah little songbird…this time I have to let you go…but the next time I bring you here…" Jace turned and smiled at Mukuro, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, "the next time you will have to fight for her."

Jace's words were surprising and haunted Sonomee's mind as he dragged her around with him everywhere for the duration of the party. The young 15 year old's head was reeling with confusion-he was planing on coming back for her. It was when he pulled her into the kitchen to get more food for his guests when Sonomee asked, "Why…do you want to keep me so badly? You can't really be…" she struggled to find to words, but Jace cupped her cheek, and made her look at him.

"I like you Alice," Jace said simply, using Sonomee's first name. How he knew it was unknown, but Sonomee hadn't heard someone say her first name in so long it was almost refreshing.

"And because I like you, I'm determined to have you and keep you one day," Jace concluded enjoying the dancing confusion on her face.

And then he leaned down and kissed her, smiling to himself in victory when Sonomee lightly returned the kiss. He pulled away first, and nuzzled her gently and with her help catered to his guests.

"You're confusing," Sonomee whispered to him before he dismissed her from his side to sing, "You kidnap my friends…and then lets us go. What type of bad guy are you?"

"I'm not a bad guy," Jace said with a shrug, "I saw something I wanted, and I took it…that's it...and now I have to give it back...but you know..." Jace grinned, "I'm planning to get you back again...even if I must travel with you always to keep you."

Sonomee blushed and went into the middle of the floor and began to sing for the guests. When her songs ended, and the party was over, she would be released along with her friends, and find herself wrapped up in hugs, and then carried home by Argo who seemed to take their release as a trap to trick them so Jace could snatch Sonomee again. But for now, Sonomee sang trying to avoid eye contact with Jace who shot her loving looks as her beautiful voice flitted throughout the room.

"_Change of body, change of heart, change of mind…_

_Such a simple conclusion and ending,_

_To a typical tale told throughout time…_

_How you changed my heart,_

_I do not know…_

_When did it all start?_

_This subtle wonderful change…"_

**End of this one. I know it barely had the original yu yu people in it, but I really like this story and I'm glad at a chance to post it. And yes Jace really did let Sonomee and her friends go.**


	7. 7 Rain

Word: Rain Word: Rain

**Pulled from Dead Din: Yes**

**Couples: Yukina/Kuwabara**

**Extra Story Info: Yukina and Kuwabara being parents while entertaining Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. This story was supposed to be a big epic story…but I just couldn't get it off the ground.**

1234

"Kazu! Get out of the rain or you'll catch a cold!" Yukina scolded hands resting on her enlarged waist.

A young boy, who was tall for his tender age of 9, turned to look at his mother.

"But Mama, I'm waiting for Dad, and uncles to get-"

"You should mind what your mother says!" a stern yet joking voice called interrupting the boy. The boy turned around seeing his father making his way up the shrine steps followed closely by his three favorite uncles.

"Daddy!" The boy whooped leaping into the strong arms of Kazuma Kuwabara.

The man laughed catching his boy lovingly swinging him around, before letting him down so he could go hug Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. Yukina laughed, and sighed from the porch, "Will all of you get in here?" Yukina asked hands on her hips.

"Sorry Yukina…" Kuwabara said sheepishly hurrying his friends inside. "Where's Kiko?" Kuwabara asked looking for his 13-year-old daughter.

"Daddy I'm setting down the plates for dinner!" a sweet voice sang out, followed by the sound of a breaking glass. "…Ooops…" Kuwabara chuckled ruffling his son's blue curls before heading into the dining room to see what his daughter had dropped. Yukina made a move to follow, but Kurama placed a kind hand on Yukina's shoulder. "No Yukina, you stay here…you shouldn't be moving around so much…you're due next week!" Kurama said with a grin.

Yukina smiled placing a hand on her waist, "Ah yes…I'm hoping for another girl…Kiko grew too quick for my taste!"

"Ah but I want a brother!" Kazu pouted before taking his uncle Hiei's hand, "Uncle Hiei, use your Jagan to see if it's a brother!" the boy pleaded. Hiei flashed a surprisingly gentle smile to his nephew and smoother out the boy's messy wet hair, "My Jagan is not for that," Hiei said simply.

Kazu pouted but Yusuke smacked the boy playfully on the back, "Maybe you'll be lucky and you'll get a brother and a sister."

"Don't even joke about that!" Came both Yukina and Kuwabara's reply.

Laughter rolled throughout the house just as the thunder rolled on outside, the rain washing everything clean.

**End of this one…well more like where I had stopped. I got stuck right after the last sentence, but I'm glad I get to post this now.**


	8. 8 Death

Word: Death Word: Death

**Pulled from dead din: No**

**Couples: None**

**Extra info: Yeah, cake makes everything better, sometimes.**

**1234**

Kuwabara glared on straight ahead of him as a small petite looking woman busied herself in the kitchen. Kuwabara was wrapped in chains, the chains keeping him tied to a chair that he sat on. Angry tears sped down his face, as to the woman turned and plopped a piece of cake in front of Kuwabara.

"Here we are Kazuma…some cake. You'll like this, it's my own recipe."

Kuwabara glared at the woman and choked out, "You killed my friends…and you give me cake? Is this supposed to make it all better?!"

The demoness smiled at Kuwabara and pat his cheek, "Of course my pet, nothing like cake and good company to help chase the blues away!"

Kuwabara glared at the woman, "You killed my friends…and then give me cake to make it all better…what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The woman smiled and picked up a fork. She cut of a tiny sliver and held it out for Kuwabara's mouth, "Yes Kuwabara, that's exactly what I do. Nothing like a sweet to make it better and chase the blues away. A sweetie for a sweetie, my pet…" the woman cooed as she held out the fork for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara let his head sag into his chest, and he just sobbed, "You…I'll…I'll kill you!"

"You kill a woman...? Kuwabara when you threaten death upon another…do yourself a favor and don't threaten to kill someone." The woman thrust her hand through Kuwabara's chest, the human's head snapping up. She pulled the heart from Kuwabara's chest dropping it on the plate and crushing the cake she had cut for Kuwabara. "Don't threaten just do it…" The woman said with a smile as she placed her warm hand against the dead Kuwabara's cheek.

She smiled and dug her fork into the heart that once belonged to Kazuma Kuwabara, "And also…you should learn when someone is lying to you…" She said just as Yusuke Urameshi burst into the room. At his horrified scream at the sight of Kuwabara sitting in the chair, with this devilish woman stabbing at the heart on the plate, Kurama and Hiei also arrived.

The demoness paid them no mind. She smiled and continued to pat Kuwabara's cheek, while stabbing at the heart on her plate. "Silly Kazuma Kuwabara…your friends aren't dead…but you certainly are." And with what could be described as a cute and motherly giggle, the woman continued to dote on the body of Kazuma Kuwabara, even as his friends rushed at her to end her life.

**End oh my!**


	9. 9 Blood

**Word: Blood**

**Donated by: Myself**

**Couples: none**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes**

**Extra info: I cam up with this about a year back, and had written it. I found this story on a flash about 3 weeks ago, glad I'm able to do something with it.**

**1234**

Hiei leaned back against the tree staring up at the moon as held his sword to him. His sword was bare, and his sheath wasn't near him. Hiei was a mess…how did he get like this? His ruby eyes glanced down at the hands that curled around his blade noticing the blood there.

"Is it mine?" Hiei mused to himself.

Whose blood was it today?

The blood of a monster…

The blood of a killer…

The blood of a sinner…

The blood of a man…

The blood of a woman…

The blood of a child…

The blood of an enemy…

The blood of a friend…

Whose blood was this today?

Hiei sometimes forgot what he did in a day. With as many lives as he'd taken, it was easy for one death to blend into the next. They had been all so meaningless...all the killings. It was the way of Hiei's world, and no demon really held it against you when you took their life-it was their way it always had been.

And then it stopped being Hiei's way…because Yusuke Urameshi had called him friend.

It all stopped, because Kurama had told him he should be more careful in battle…

It had all stopped, because the human teased him-completely ignoring the fact that he could lose his life to Hiei right then and there if Hiei chose.

The entire senselessness of killing, the killing without reason, the blood that washed his hands every day and night, stopped because three people called him friends.

And yes occasionally there was still blood on his hands, like tonight…and yes Hiei would wonder who it belonged to…but Hiei could take comfort in the face that at least the blood on his hands were not from some senseless killing…

…or so he hoped.

**End of this one. **


	10. 10 Mission

**Word: Mission**

**Word donated by: Myself**

**Pulled from Dead din: No**

**Couples: friendship fic all the way. Yay.**

1234

"GET YOUR HEAD DOWN YOU ASS-HAT!" Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara just in time for Kuwabara to miss one of Yusuke's ferocious rei-gun blasts. Rubble, and dust fell on Kuwabara, but he was unharmed the blast meant for the demons that had decided kidnapping Kuwabara to open a portal into spirit world, and human world was a good idea. Yusuke had already been through that whole spiel of Kuwabara being kidnapped, and he _detested _it last time-no way in hell was Yusuke going to let it happen a second time.

However these demons had something Sensui didn't have. Vast numbers (not to mention the rare collection of intelligent demons) and some actual decent fighters. Hell, even Hiei and Kurama were having a tough time-and Kuwabara unfortunately wasn't going to use his powers at all if he could prevent it, Kuwabara was worried that the demons would somehow use it against him and manage to open their portal…

So all in all the team was engaged in a cluster fuck.

Shaking the dust and chunks of rock from his hair Kuwabara sat up glaring at Yusuke, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"I WARNED YOU DIDN'T I?" Yusuke shouted back as he obliterated three demons that tried to pounce on him.

"SO WHAT? THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE GONE OFF AND FIRED A BLAST THAT COULD KILL MY ASS YOU DICKHOLE! REMEMBER SENSUI YOU BITCH?" Kuwabara snapped back, the demons keeping him pinned down to the ground though not bothering to cover his mouth and shut him up.

"DON'T BRING THAT UP! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara.

"Jesus you two not now!" Kurama snapped irritably as he was busily fighting another demon that was proving difficult.

"It's useless fox. That's how those two idiots communicate!" Hiei snapped currently planning on beating the shit out of Kuwabara for getting kidnapped a second time around…and then he'd beat Yusuke for dragging him on this mission, and then Kurama for that snide comment he had made earlier: "Well Hiei…you're rescuing someone twice? Are you sure Kuwabara isn't a friend of yours?"

"Fuck you Kurama," Hiei muttered grumpily under his breath. Kurama ignored him and despite the annoyance of this battle smiled coyly to himself knowing he'd at least won in a battle of wit with Hiei.

Nothing like annoying your friends to make a day run smoothly, even if you were fighting demons hell bent on opening portals, killing your friends, and ending the world and such.

Kuwabara had opened his mouth to continue in the argument but instead he looked up and then shouted, "HIEI YOUR LEFT, KURAMA JUMP UP, YUSUKE BEHIND-" There was the loud "thwack," of Kuwabara being back handed in the face, and then the crunch of his skull slamming on to the cave wall four feet away.

Kuwabara didn't make a sound as he hit the wall, at least not a verbal sound. His skull shattering and skin being ripped open could be heard, but Kuwabara didn't cry out. He gave a sick little shudder and collapsed in a heap.

His warning had been enough and his friends dodged the surprise attacks that could have hindered them. All three glared at the demon that struck Kuwabara and it was the group of demons knew their combined powers, and vast numbers didn't matter. However there was no time for regrets as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei killed the demons.

Yusuke wasted no time in collecting his friend from the dirty and rocky cave floors and cradling the injured unconscious man in his arms. Yusuke pressed his hand to Kuwabara's cracked skull and looked over at Kurama with pleading eyes, "You can save him right?"

"Piece of cake…don't fret, I won't let him die," Kurama said as he hastily grew plants that would help, while Hiei helped Yusuke keep a firm grasp on Kuwabara's injury.

In the end the group would leave the cave, Kurama and Yusuke supporting Kuwabara who had to endure Hiei's teasing, but all in all just another typical mission had gone off. There were a few hitches, but it was okay. Mission complete.

**End of this one. I just wanted a good fight scene. Lolz.**


	11. 11 Creed

Word: Creed

**Word: Creed**

**Word donated by: KittenQueenie**

**Pulled from Dead din: No**

**Couples: Hints at a one sided Keiko+Yusuke, and Kurama/Kuronue. Yusuke/Kuwabara**

1234

Everyone needed something to believe in, something to swear themselves too. Whether it be a religious belief, a doctrine or an opinion big or small. Everyone had a different thing they swore themselves too, and each one was different. Good, Bad, a careless person…all had something they swore by-even if what they swore by was bad, or impossible.

Atsuko Urameshi for instance swore never again to marry someone who would in the end leave her. And how she did that was acting like a complete wreck-destroying her chances at love with every swig of beer she ingested.

Botan swore to never judge a soul she ferried to spirit world. No matter what evil had been done, Botan understood there typically was someone who started the evil, and until she found the source of every wrongdoer-she just couldn't judge.

Genkai swore to reunite with Toguro. She loved him despite everything he'd done-to her and to himself. Love was blind and in her opinion unchangeable. And as years ticked by she waited to rejoin her friend and loved one.

Hiei swore to watch his sister from afar. She was warmth, he was hate. She was happiness, he was sorrow. She was surrounded by love, and he was all alone in life. And that was how things had to be. It was the only way he knew how to protect and love someone, and saw no matter how much she would want to see him confess to being her brother…Hiei could never give in to that request.

Kazuma Kuwabara swore to follow Yusuke until the day he died. Kuwabara's connection with his best friend ran deep, and beat like the steady pulse inside his chest. If Yusuke asked he would die for him…and even kill for him. He had already done so-though admittedly Kuwabara often held back. Taking a life was dishonorable, but when it came to Yusuke, Kuwabara would do anything.

Keiko Yukimura swore that she would wait for Yusuke. He left often, and she often found herself wanting and in need to be with him. She would wait for his love, for his affection, and for him to return to her.

Koenma swore to be a better ruler then his father. His father though supposedly righteous was in all honesty cruel, deceiving, and willing to sacrifice lives for the sake of, "justice." Koenma swore…he would be a better man then his father, even if it meant being abandoned by his father in the end-even if it meant dying…Koenma would not be his father.

Kurama swore to always be reborn loving whatever family he was given. As Youko he had Kuronue. As the man he was today he had his mother, step-father, and step-brother. In his next life…who knows who he'd have, but Kurama would love every person who ever was his family.

Shizuru Kuwabara swore to let her brother go. Since she was little, since the moment she first held Kazuma in her arms, she knew one day he would leave. She worried if they'd somehow be separated, and eventually she thought he'd die. Fear knotted her stomach until she met Yusuke Urameshi. And then she realized Kazuma would one day ask to leave, and follow his best friend wherever he went. And she would let him go, because she loved her brother and wanted to give Kazuma whatever he wanted.

Yukina swore to keep pursuing Hiei for the truth. He was her brother. She knew it in her bones and in her heart, and it pained her to know he was…afraid to tell her who he was. She would love him and pressure him to reveal himself for as long as she could. She wanted to have that family bond with Hiei, so she swore to wait. For as long as she lived.

Yusuke Urameshi swore to never let his friends go. Keiko was his first friend, his only friend for 14 years. He'd appreciated that so much. Kuwabara was his first male friend, and first (and only) best friend-the most important thing in his life. Kurama and Hiei were his comrades-his brothers. And he wanted it to forever stay that way.

Everyone had a creed, and everyone would try their best to fulfill their hopes. It was what every living creature desired after all.

**END.**

I really enjoyed writing this one.


	12. 12 Follow

**Word: Follow**

**Word donated by: KittenQueenie**

**Pulled from Dead din: Yes.**

**Couples: Yusuke/Kuwabara**

1234

"You know…for a cat lover Kazu-chan, you're more like a dog…always willing to follow your master, who in this case is Yusuke-kun."

The demon that had spoken was named Creo. Creo was a hunter when it came down to it, a collector of things that interested him. Including humans, such as Kazuma Kuwabara, his latest prize.

Shackled to the wall, kneeling on his knees, his face dropped into his chest, body battered and bruised was Kazuma Kuwabara. Creo sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the edge of his whip and tilting Kuwabara's head up Creo grinned, "Come human, don't be rude. Look at me when I'm talking to you."

One of Kuwabara's eyes was closed shut, and his lip was split. Kuwabara blinked lazily suffering from a concussion. Building up the spit in his mouth Kuwabara spat at Creo getting the demon in the face. Not disturbed at all Creo merely dropped Kuwabara's head and wiped his face clean.

"How rude Kazu-chan! Especially after I've given you such great lodging, you have your own room, and I let you keep your clothes on…that can be changed you know," Creo said voice getting a tad husky as he ran a hand down Kuwabara's chest.

Kuwabara shuddered.

Creo had been molesting him since he caught Kuwabara yesterday. Kuwabara just wished the man would kill him and get it over with.

"You know human…the moment I saw you with Yusuke Urameshi, I thought: There's a good loyal dog. See how he protects his master…she how he loves his master," Creo leaned down tilting his head so he could look Kuwabara in the eye. "And I did enjoy watching you two when you thought you were alone…you moan so prettily for Yusuke, and all he has to do is give you a nibble…" and as if to punctuate his words Creo leaned down and nibbled against Kuwabara's neck, Kuwabara trembling and pulling away the best he could.

"Don't do that, behave for me…so…tell me why he calls you his kitten…he says it with such adoring eyes," Creo said as he ran his hands up Kuwabara's shirt to rub at the young human's chest.

"I ain't tellin' you," Kuwabara said words slurring a bit.

"That's too bad…maybe after I slake a little bit of my lust from you, you'll tell me," Creo said as he sat down and loosened Kuwabara's chains enough so Kuwabara could sit on his lap. Kuwabara closed his eyes tight body tensing all over.

Creo ran eager hands down Kuwabara's sides, dragging his thumbs along Kuwabara's inner thighs, "How I've wanted to hear you're pretty moans for me…just me. And if you scream-that will do-"

Creo didn't get to finish his sentence as hands wrapped around his throat. Seven pounds of pressure was added, and Creo's windpipe was crushed, before thrown off of Kuwabara. Creo gasped and tried to breathe eyes looking over to Kuwabara to see what had happened.

Yusuke, in full blown demon mode, his aura dripping off him in massive amounts was breaking Kuwabara's chains and pulling the relieved and emotionally drained man free. Yusuke laid Kuwabara down nuzzling at Kuwabara in a comforting manner, whispering words only Kuwabara could here. Kuwabara brought one of his hands up and tangled it in Yusuke's long hair, and allowed a few tears to leak out from his eyes.

Yusuke dragged his tongue up Kuwabara's wet cheeks before hauling Kuwabara up in his arms, the two eagerly kissing each other, hands roaming over one another's bodies. And Just as Yusuke stuck his hands down Kuwabara's pants, Creo gave a violent shudder and died.

Creo's last thought was that Kuwabara wasn't the only one that followed someone so loyally-Yusuke also was just a loyal dog.

End of this one.

I tried to make this into a big epic thing, but I failed every time. Sad days. I'm glad there's a word I can associate it with.


	13. 13 Sick

**Word: sick**

**Pulled from dead din: no, actually I wrote this for my creative writing class. I tweaked this so it could be a yu yu fic**

**Couple: none**

**Extra info: I had to use a form of numbers in order to write this story. Please enjoy. Told from Yusuke's Pov **

**

* * *

ONE  
**

One is typically the beginning in the number system, unless you're counting zero as the beginning. But Zero is considered the end at most given times---it does come last on the keyboard of a computer after all. F or the sake of how I'm feeling, this one particular emotion, I need to start with One, and then end with Zero.

One…one means so many things.

One can be a number; a singular thought, one emotion, one day…"One" can mean one awful, terrible day.

**TWO**

Two people; a pair; a duo; a set; a couple…Two friends walking side by side.

One is kind of short with a wiry frame, tan skin, and slicked back black hair inspired by what was preserved "tough," in a movie once. This particular young man is called Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke Urameshi happens to like old American films with gangsters. He will argue until the day he dies that these movies reign supreme.

The second one is tall and well built, he is similar to the character "Rocky"-but with rust colored hair--this coincidence is just that. A coincidence. This tall youth is called Kazuma Kuwabara. Kazuma Kuwabara (ironically) belives that the only good American films is the "Rocky" films.

Both have argued over this problem since they met in middle school.

**THREE**

Three has a symbolic meaning-as does any number. But three means good luck. It represents the creativity in life, the creativity found inside your own soul. A friend who adores Rocky told me this, he happened to tell me this piece of information the day we went to the doctor and they took three tubes of blood for testing.

He wouldn't tell me why they needed to test his blood in the first place.

**FOUR**

Four is my favorite number, because four is how many of us there are. Sounds lame? Deal with it.

There is myself who believes that gangster movies are cool, girls are odd, and a tall guy named Kazuma Kuwabara is the second strongest punk all arond-I also appen to be a demon.

There is another red head in our group, though his hair is red like a rose-though on somedays it's white as snow, and comes with elegant fox ears. He has green eyes that flicker with amusement every time we ask him about his idol, and in a cocky, "holier-than-thou," attitude he claims that if anyone should be admired it should be people of intelligence. He's such a geek...a geek who can kick some serious ass, but still a geek.

The other member of our group also has black hair, like me, and is the shortest of the group-though he's probably the strongest. When asked whom he admires, he just gives us a glare like we couldn't have asked a dumber question. I remind him that I could, and he'll just snort and roll his red eyes.

Despite our differences, we're all brothers deep down.

Four will always be my favorite number, because that is the number that represents us all—even if now one of us is missing.

**FIVE**

On the fifth day of creation, God created life.

I've never been a spiritual man (even though I've met his son up close and personal, it's still hard to belive in someone who dealt me a rough hand) my Mom's a drunken whore, and who knows who my Father is. For a long time it was just me taking care of myself…God was not real. But one day I heard some kids talking about the creation of everything in seven days, and it always stuck.

But anyway…back to the fifth day.

On the fifth day he called, "Light Day, and Darkness Night," and created animals and in general: life itself.

I wonder if when he created "Life," he knew that he had also created, "Death." I think he did, he created darkness to follow light, so surely he created death to follow life.

**SIX**

Six is how many days my best friend was in the hospital before he didn't want to talk about how cool Rocky was anymore, and just wanted to sleep.

Ironically there are six Rocky movies, counting the newest one that came out in the year 2006.

I told him this…and I got a smile; I'm very grateful for that.

**SEVEN**

It takes six men to carry a casket-six good friends, or loved ones to carry the dead to his resting place. I watched a funeral once, and people always whispered about how sad the six people looked, and I always thought it was rude to say such things and whisper about the six mourning men, while completely forgetting the seventh man who was being carried after all.

After all, when I carried my friend's casket, I didn't think about the other five men helping me lift the heavy burden, I thought about the dead, not sleeping man inside the casket who was gone forever.

**EIGHT**

Eight days after my friend had his blood taken, we found out my best friend had blood cancer. He turned to me and said, "Let's go watch Rocky."

I consented and when Rocky won that last match and called for his wife while the audience cried, Kuwabara and I both cried pretending it was the movie that had us in tears.

**NINE**

My best friend said 9 words to me before he died, "If another "Rocky," comes out, bury it with me."

I never cried so hard in my life.

**TEN**

The shortest member of our group, that once had four members, likes to play with cards. Apparently he's played with cards his whole life...which must be long because Hiei is a demon and all. The number ten means "completion." That something was fulfilled. And the spade means: weakened health, chronic illness.

In our friend's casket he placed a 10 of spade and said, "Your illness is over, get some rest."

We haven't seen him since the funeral, and that was ten weeks ago.

**ZERO**

Zero is the last number on a keyboard-and describes my feeling accurately.

Zero means nothing. Zero is the end. And to me zero means the absence of something, that something is missing, that something is empty. And right now, with my group dwindled down to three, and missing one very goofy member of our team, I feel very empty.

End. hope you liked this one. :3


	14. 14 Horror

**Word: Horror**

**Word donated by: Kittenqueenie**

**Pulled from dead din: yes**

**Couples: None**

**Extra: This is a fic where you get to decide who is thinking all this. I hope you can feel the subtle horror of this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ah.

It hurts.

Hmm…the hurting won't stop…but the bleeding can.

Pressure to the wound…what to use, what to use…?

Oh.

_Duh._

A palm to the wound, and now just press...

Ow…the sweat on my flesh…ahg…that feels bad.

My thoughts are slow.

Why?

Why?

Who did this to me?

_Oh._

Right.

A monster.

More accurately a demon.

Ow…

I'm cold too.

This blows.

Where are my friends?

It's getting foggy.

My head hurts now.

Fingers to my brow…blood.

When did I start bleeding there?

My shirt…I need bandages.

_Rip._

_Tear._

_Fold._

_Tie._

_Repeat._

**There.**

My head wound is tied up….there's enough for my leg.

Remove my hand…

Ah…

This is just as bad as when I placed my palm on the wound.

There are less steps this time,

_Fold._

_Tie._

_Repeat._

**Done.**

Now all my wounds are bandaged up.

Unless…

_**Fuck.**_

My back is bleeding too.

Damn…what a bloody mess.

I'm afraid.

It's dark…and I'm afraid.

_Help…help…_

What a scardy cat I'm being.

_Help…help…please._

I'm scared.

_Help!_

I'm scared.

_Help!_

**I'm going to die.**

_No! Help!_

I don't want to die!

_Help, please!_

Not yet, not yet!

_Help!_

No, no, no, no, no….

_Help…Oh God help!_

…

…

…

Oh.

…

…

Oh.

The pain is retreating…is that good?

No, that's not good.

What is that?

Crunching.

It's a crunching sound.

Look down.

_No, don't look down!_

Too late.

He's eating.

_It's_ eating.

My leg…where did it go?

Oh…he ate it.

I can't feel it.

I'm grateful.

I'm going to die.

_Help._

**No.**

No one will help.

I want my friends.

I want my team.

Am I normally like this?

Did I have pride that would have prevented these words?

Was it wisdom that kept my thoughts in line?

Maybe I had honor that would not allow me to have such thoughts.

…Or maybe I had just been too cocky.

Who am I?

Which one of the four blurring faces am I?

Which one was the one in the mirror?

Was I the shorter man with dark hair?

Maybe that guy with silver hair and the ears…he was cool looking.

Am I the ugly tall guy…oh I shouldn't say he's ugly-he could be me…

What about the guy with the slicked back hair and attitude?

Is that me?

**Crunch.**

_Oh…_

The other leg.

He's started on the other leg.

It's started on the other leg.

God.

I'm scared.

Oh.

It's not foggy.

It's gone dark.

Help me.

Someone!

Anyone!?

Someone help me!

**_CRUNCH._**

...

* * *

End.

So yeah this was a scene from a multichaptered fic I was gonna do it but I lost all my data and notes.


	15. 15 Dream

Alright sadly...I lost all my words for this. As some people know about two months ago my old laptop broke due to a tragic pepsi accident. Sad day....

So...I guess I'll fish through my dead din, or come up with words as I go. I'm sorry to everyone who actually submitted a list of words, so feel free to re-submit if you like, or even just submit words. You can do that via email or even in a review. I don't do repeats though. I'll post the words in my profile if any are submitted.

* * *

**Word: Dream**

**Couples: None **

**extra info: Inspired by a prompt for a bleach fic actually. Can't actually remember where I saw it though. **

* * *

He got sick of it...but if it was you...you would get sick of being ridiculed day after day. He could take it...at the beginning, but as time went on the words began to wear him down. They were heavy, and reminded him he was not perfect, that he could make mistakes, that he was slower than them. The stress made his heart race, and caused a daily migraine. So when he snapped and finally lashed out, he hadn't been surprised. He _had_ been surprised that they'd been in the middle of battling some enemy demons when his stressed body decided for him to deck his best friend.

And in one violent sudden movement, Kazuma Kuwabara crashed his fist into Yusuke Urameshi's face with such a force he knocked the stunned demon down.

Kurama and Hiei stopped attacking their enemies, and the other demons were turning to look at Kuwabara, both enemy and comrade surprised by Kuwabara's actions.

Yusuke sat up, not in severe pain but shocked.

Kuwabara held his clenched fist, his eyes looking wild. He dropped his hand a weird hunch in his stance. His breaths were rapid, and Kuwabara's sword was cracking like electricity in his hand. "I...am so sick of this shit...stop calling me dumb..." Kuwabara's words were odd, tense, and bitter. A sound so unfamiliar from the normally goofy human.

Yusuke blinked and stood up, looked at his friends, and then to Kuwabara unsure of what to say or how to even respond.

A demon tried to use this opportunity to sneak up on Kuwabara, but Kuwabara whipped around and let out a strangled shout, "I'M NOT THROUGH TALKIN' YET!!" Kuwabara slashed the air with his sword and not only killed the demon in front of him, he wiped out the entire force that Yusuke and the others had been sent to stop. The trees behind the demons caught fire, and crackled, black smoke filling the air.

Kuwabara was panting hard, and his heart pounded in his chest, it hurt. Shit, it hurt. He placed a hand on his chest, and looked back at his friends who stared at him unable to speak.

"I'm sick of it...I've saved your asses...fought alongside you for years...can you fucking drop the 'stupid Kuwabara,' routine?"

"Kuwabara," Kurama began brows knitted together, "I think you should calm down."

"Stop acting like a moron," Hiei said, ignoring the sharp scolding look he got from Kurama. He was so busy ignoring Kurama he was taken by surprise when a blast of orange energy sent him flying a few feet backwards. He sprang up looking for an enemy but instead saw Kuwabara, his form even more hunched over than normal.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke finally spoke raising his hands as he tried to approach Kuwabara.

Kuwabara waved his hand at Yusuke glaring hard at the man. "Back the FUCK OFF!" Kuwabara dragged his jigan-to through the ground separating himself from Yusuke, and stopping Yusuke in his tracks.

Hiei got up slowly looking stunned, and finally seeming to understand the seriousness of this situation.

"I am so fucking tired of all this shit. Every day...I get it. I FUCKING GET IT. I'm not as smart as ya'll...nor am I as strong. I'm a human...my abilities only go so far, while the sky is limitless for you douche bags..." Kuwabara growled harshly his hand over his heart as he collapsed on one knee from his panic attack, "Fuck you all. I fuckin'...respect you all more than myself obviously since I keep hanging around shit heads who make me feel worthless!!"

"Hey, Kuwabara man...why are you freaking out...? I don't mean any of it, none of us do...you dish it back as much as we do," Yusuke claimed but stood firm.

"I only say it when you fuckers start it...and I don't fucking tell whoever I'm fighting that my teammate is worthless. That's all you three go on an on about! I'm not some sack of shit...fuck it...fuck it...fuck you all!!" Kuwabara started coughing and his three comrades stood away unsure of what to do.

Kuwabara stopped coughing finally, and then threw up, making the others jump.

"You make me sick...all of you make me sick..." Kuwabara snickered darkly, "literally it seems." His eyes shot up as he looked at them, "You make me so sick...but I don't have to deal with it. I can walk away."

Kuwabara got up his energy disappearing, and his sword vanishing with it.

Kuwabara took in a deep breath, "I can just walk away...I don't have to take it. I can just leave."

Kuwabara then did just that. He turned away and started to walk towards the fire he'd created.

"Kuwabara! Hey! Kuwabara what are you doing!?" Yusuke cried out before the same shot of energy that had knocked Hiei down blinded Yusuke. When Yusuke opened his eyes Kuwabara was standing in the fire, looking directly at him, fire lapping slowly at his body.

"I don't have to listen to you. I can just walk away. I can just leave. I can just go..." Kuwabara rambled before laughing as the fire ate away his body...

**And then Yusuke woke up.**

Yusuke threw the covers off him and looked around violently before calming down. He was in his room...nothing had happened..._that _hadn't happened. That wasn't real...Yusuke saw the phone sitting on his dresser and snatched it. He dialed Kuwabara's number four times before Kuwabara picked up.

Kuwabara tried speaking about three times before he finally got out an angry shout, "Wha' 'da fuck you doin' callin' me at three a.m.? Who the hell is this? I'mma kick your ass...for waking me up...at this...this...stupid...stupid time!!"

Yusuke sighed at the sound of his friend's irratated voice. He couldn't believe he was relieved to be getting bitched out by his friend. Yusuke waited for Kuwabara to finish venting before he spoke, "I...had this dream...it was fucked up. Hey...you know you're not stupid right?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "Urameshi...? Urameshi, that you? What the fuck are you tal...talking about?" Kuwabara yawned in the middle of the word, "talking," and Yusuke was pretty sure Kuwabara was rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. Yusuke knew his best friend so well, he could just imagine all the little things Kuwabara was doing right now.

Yusuke chewed on his lower lip and sighed, "You're my best friend...I would give up...a lot to keep you by my side. I admire you're courage...and you're not dumb...I mean you went to highschool, and now you've gone on to collage. I'm proud to call you my best friend, so don't ever think otherwise."

There was a long silence, and then Kuwabara cleared his throat, "You know...I appreciate that. I...sometimes it's nice to be reassured. Look I know you don't mean it, we never meant our words since we first met. Relax...we always talk shit to each other...and you guys back off if it's getting to me. Urameshi..." Kuwabara sighed and after a pause his voice sounded lighter, "Do you want me to come over? You sound fucked up...I mean...It's three in the fuckin' morning!! You gotta be fucked up to call a guy at this late hour."

Yusuke laughed and apologized, "Yeah...I am shaken I guess. Yeah you come on over...I just need to see you...I want to talk about this a bit more."

Kuwabara coughed awkwardly, "Of course...yeah...I'll be right over...just...uh...well...don't sound so upset...I'm not dead or anything."

Yusuke felt cold and forced his voice to sound normal, "yeah...Yeah...You're alive."

The two hung up and Yusuke sat on his bed, unable to shake the ominous warning his dream had given him

**End**


	16. 16 How

**word: How**

**couples: None**

**extra info: Set after Kuwabara was dragged away from Yusuke's wake.**

* * *

When he sank on his bed, he heard the familiar sound of his bed creaking, protesting his weight. His eyes peered around his room at his desk, with a few sheets of homework that he would simply guess at. His posters with noble samurai, and honorable respectable men that he once idolized were no comfort for him today. He searches for something in his room that he can use to comfort him, and finally his eyes rest on the tissues in the far corner, that just missed his trashcan.

The tissues were bloody, and had been used in cleaning up his wounds received from earlier in the day...he couldn't believe that just a few hours ago his rival had been alive. Alive and breathing, and had successfully kicked his ass for the umpteenth time. Getting up, his knees shaky he went to look at the full length mirror that hung on his closet door, and greeted the sight of his face.

Kuwabara was crying.

Yusuke was gone.

How?

How could this happen? This isn't...this wasn't how things were supposed to go. Kuwabara had planned things out in his head, a set course. They were supposed to fight, and one day Kuwabara would win, but...how could Yusuke have been killed by a car? How could that happen? How could the strongest opponent Kuwabara ever faced, be killed by a car?

"Stupid Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered eyes dimmed with sadness and ache. He placed his brow on the mirror, his breath fogging up for the best. It was for the best in the end, if Kuwabara could see his sobbing face he would get angry and disgusted with himself.

They weren't friends. They were rivals...there shouldn't be this many tears. But then again, many warriors wept when they lost their rival in all the old samurai movies. Kuwabara didn't get those scenes until now. They cried for the loss of a rival..and equal...or someone that was better, someone that they could strive to be.

Tears made so much since now.

Moving his head up from the glass, Kuwabara used his arm to wipe his tears. He smelt grass. Pulling his arm away Kuwabara looked at his sleeve. Grass stains decorated the blue material. A sick part of Kuwabara reminded him that this was all that was left. All that Kuwabara had left of his fights with Yusuke were these grass stains and few bruises.

He laughed bitterly, and put his face in his hands.

How could this have happened?

"Dammit Urameshi...you coward...leavin' me alone...with...with just some grass stains to remember you by? You fuckin' bastard...this is pathetic...pathetic..." Kuwabara sobbed miserably turning away from the mirror and retreating to his bed. He reached a hand out, but collapsed on the floor unable to find the strength to continue the short walk to his bed.

Arm hugging his mattress and, his face buried on his shoulder, Kuwabara took in deep painful breaths. It didn't make sense. Yusuke was alive just a short while ago, Kuwabara's injuries still hurt for Christ's sakes! It wasn't right...Yusuke wasn't supposed to die young...not some sad kid run over in his prime.

"Goddammit!" Kuwabara hissed sucking air violently through his teeth as he closed his eyes, a headache threatening to pound his brain into oblivion. Kuwabara heaved a heavy sigh, and tried to relax as he kept his eyes closed. His tears burned and with his face pressed to his arm he could smell the scents of old blood, grass, and sweat earned from his last fight with Yusuke.

And Kuwabara cried until his breaths evened and his body sank into an uneasy sleep, his whole being aware of what exactly he'd just lost.


End file.
